All Mine
by Gynny Malfoy
Summary: Pra abraçar você. Apertar você. Nunca o bastante. Renda seu coração a mim. Todo meu, você tem que ser meu.


**Fic:** All Mine  
**Por:** Cah & Nah  
**Betada por:** Cah & Nah  
**Sinopse:** Pra abraçar você. Apertar você. Nunca o bastante. Renda seu coração a mim. Todo meu, você tem que ser meu.

* * *

**All Mine**

Ele andava depressa. Atordoado. Tinha que encontrá-la. Quanto antes melhor. Nunca acreditara quando pessoas comentavam que o ócio levava ao perigo. E que perigo. Um perigo com um belo par de coxas. Uma cintura bem definida e cortinada por um maço de cabelos flamejantes.

As passadas aceleravam contraditoriamente aos ponteiros que teimavam em parar no vão das horas.

Por que quando ia encontrá-la o tempo birrava em não passar? Isso era quase sacrificante.

Não sabia exatamente o motivo daquela aflição, mas precisava dela. Sentir seu cheiro. Cheiro? Aquilo era quase um lança-perfume. Era viciante. Entorpecente.

Por que as estufas ficavam tão distantes? Não agüentaria chegar atrasado e não encontrá-la.

* * *

Ele sinceramente não era britânico. Por Melin. Todas as vezes que se encontravam ele teimava em se atrasar. E olha que ela era a mulher na situação. Se não o conhecesse tão bem, acreditaria que ele estaria se encontrando com outra. 

Tendo ela, ele jamais faria isso. Ou faria? Se não fizesse não seria por falta de vontade. E sim por falta de tempo. Ela cuidava de deixá-lo bem cansado para não pensar nesse tipo de desvios.

Mas como toda mulher, era insegura. E sinceramente não gostava de pensar em traições.

Quando ele chegasse pagaria, com uma moeda muito interessante diga se de passagem, por deixá-la aflita. Esperando. Na verdade ansiando por aqueles olhos. Que feitiço eles teriam para hipnotizá-la de forma tão intensa?

* * *

Os corredores de Hogwarts diminuíam ao ritmo das passadas. Sentia o frio emitido pelo jardim. A relva daquela madrugada estava tão acolhedora. Tirara o casado. O rosto enrubesceu. Desacelerou a caminhada. Queria tê-la. Muito. Mas ela não precisava saber disso. Não precisava nem ao menos desconfiar. A lua banhava seu rosto, contrastava o azul dos olhos. Controlava a respiração. Ainda bem que esconder seus sentimentos não era algo anormal. Ao vê-la sentada, escorada em um vaso, seu coração iniciou um bombardeio frenético. 

Tirou qualquer vestígio de ansiedade, necessidade, ou desejo de sua face. E vestiu sua máscara de escárnio. Apesar de não menosprezá-la nem um pouco, teimava em mentir, demonstrar o que não sentia.

Forçou seu melhor andar. O de um felino prestes a dar o bote. Ela brincava com folhas secas, resquícios da primavera. A natureza havia sido generosa, lábios avermelhados, aquelas sardas conseguiam enlouquecê-lo. Maldita. Como conseguia ser tão perfeitamente errada?

Tirou seu melhor sorriso escarnecido.

* * *

- Não sabia que é perigoso estar sozinha, num lugar tão escuro e cheio de predadores, Pequena? – murmurou. 

- E quem disse que estou sozinha? – ela respondeu emburrada.

Era auto-controle demais. Será que ela sabia que ao fazer aquela cara a única vontade que tinha era de pô-la no colo?

- Não estou vendo ninguém mais aqui. – Ele instigou.

- Por não estar vendo, não significa que não tenha. – teimou ela.

- O que você está querendo insinuar? – disse quase se aborrecendo. Mas a última coisa que precisava era de desavenças.

- Que tem muitas pessoas que tem capas invisíveis, Sr. Malfoy.

Ela estava zangada. Quando o chamava assim estava definitivamente zangada. O que o deixava mais instigado. Quanto mais irritada, mais selvagem ela seria.

- Mas porque alguém seria tão covarde ao ponto de se esconder, e não se aproveitar de alguém tão solitariamente perfeita como você? – disse se aproximando.

- Não pense que vai me comprar com elogios. Você está atrasado. Muito atrasado por sinal.

Não havia como negar. Ela ficava adorável nervosa. Quando precisava domá-la era ainda melhor. Talvez fosse por isso que costumava se atrasar, para vê-la contrariada.

- Eu tinha coisas importantes para fazer. Não podia sair antes disso.

- E o que seria mais importante do que eu? Entupir esse seu cabelo de gel? Ou se esfregar com a cara de buldogue?

- Nossa! Quão inconseqüente minha pequena está hoje.

- Pequena o escambau, olha aqui Malfoy, - colocou uma das mãos no quadril e com a outra tratou de empunhar o dedo acusadoramente para o loiro – se você não estava a fim de vir me ver , tudo bem! Era só me avisar. E não me deixar como uma palhaça esperando por meia hora. Eu não sou uma de seus milhares de empregados. E não estou a sua disposição.

Ele agarrou o pulso onde o dedo encontrava-se empunhado com uma força acima do necessário. Puxou-a para bem perto e a empurrou pesadamente contra uma parede de superfície áspera, deixando-a momentaneamente sem ar, puxou a mão que estava pousada no quadril e prendeu juntamente com a outra acima da cabeça deixando-a completamente imóvel.

- De onde você tirou a terrível idéia de que você não está ao meu bel prazer? – perguntou enquanto roçava suavemente os lábios sobre os de Ginny.

- Me solta. Você está me machucando. – ela sussurrou, mais sexy do que doloridamente.

- E irei machucar ainda mais, pequena. – murmurou enquanto roçava-lhe a boca na curva do pescoço e unia ainda mais os corpos ao ponto de fazer com que ela sentisse toda sua excitação.

- Para, Draco. – ela quase implorava, já não se debatendo mais.

- Onde estão as palavrinhas mágicas?

- Por favor, Draco.

Ele sorriu seco, enquanto mordiscava-lhe o pescoço.

- Desaprendeu, Virginia? – mordia mais forte, ao ponto de um hematoma surgir no lugar.

- Por favor, _meu senhor._- frisou bem, sentindo-o soltar seus pulsos, e percorrer toda sua barriga com as ponta dos dedos.

- Boa garota. – ele murmurou enquanto a sentia apertar sua nuca com as mãos recém soltas.

Ele investiu seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a deitar sob a grama. Com a ponta dos dedos levantava a saia, desnudando-lhe as coxas aveludadas. A medida que o tecido escorregava ele cobria o caminho com beijos suaves e molhados.

As mãos dela assanhavam seus cabelos. A adrenalina estava a mil por hora. Fez com que ela arqueasse as pernas, instalando-se ao meio delas. Agora sua atenção já estava nos botões transparentes da camisa da ruiva, como um garoto mimado havia enjoado de aquecer-lhe as pernas.

Desabotoava cada um deles com uma paciência quase que irritante, enquanto ela arfava sob o toque gélido de seus dedos em seu vulcão transformado em pele.

Olhou-a, não havia nada mais belo para contemplar. A luz prateada, tornava-a ainda mais branca contrastando com aqueles cabelos de fogo. Já haviam feito aquilo milhares de vezes, mas ela nunca estava igual, a cada momento exaltava uma beleza diferente. Hoje ela parecia um anjo, vestida com as tentações do demônio. E ele iria, exorcizá-la.

Com as duas mãos apalpou os seios rijos e firmes, enquanto ela desabotoava-lhe impacientemente a camisa preta que contrastava tão bem com sua pele enevoada.

Não teve paciência de sentir aqueles dedinhos numa batalha deficiente com seus botões, ele mesmo se livrou daquela camisa deixando-a sem botões, para sentir o toque morno e prazeroso vindo das mãos de sua deusa.

Ginny espalmou as mãos na barriga do loiro, fazendo-o ficar ereto, para beijar-lhe o baixo ventre.

A calça preta que há pouco estava ali, encontrava-se enrolada perto de umas mandrágoras. A única peça que ainda restava, estava prestes a se juntar a ela.

A ruiva começou a brincar com o elástico da cueca preta do garoto. Dando estalinhos leves e provocativos, enquanto sua outra mão amaciava o tecido avolumado pelo tesão do loiro.

Inverteu o jogo. Agora era sua vez de tocá-lo.

Investiu seu corpo contra o dele fazendo com que deitasse e ela ficasse ajoelhada entre suas pernas.

Sorria. Era maravilhoso saber o efeito que causava nos hormônios de Draco. Era gostoso sentir-se desejada.

Desceu a cueca devagar, enquanto tamborilava as pontas dos dedos suavemente no membro rijo e pulsante.

E como premeditara, lá estava a peça íntima do rapaz junto as plantas.

Arranhou-lhe o abdômen totalmente arrepiado... pelos toques movidos por gemidos de ânsia do rapaz.

Molhou os lábios vagarosamente sexy, enquanto mirava aqueles olhos platinados pelo brilho da lua.

Abaixou a cabeça até a barriga do loiro.. e com os lábios gelados fez uma estrada com sua língua até a sexualidade do garoto.

Ouviu um urro de prazer. O que a instigou ainda mais para senti-lo em sua boca. Molhou-o com saliva enquanto passeava com a ponta da língua na região mais sensível, uma maciez indescritível, causava desejos de engolir ainda mais, a medida que a boca era ocupada os gemidos e as pulsações lancinavam.

Um movimento repetitivo de preenchimento e evasão sucedeu. As mãos trêmulas do loiro seguravam firmes seus cabelos enquanto ela massageava-lhe com a língua o pênis. Lambendo cada região como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

Cada ação de Ginny, deixava-o ainda mais exasperado para senti-la. Mas, ainda era cedo, precisava de toda a excitação dela em sua boca. Se ela continuasse, talvez ele não conseguisse se conter.

Puxou-lhe os cabelos suavemente. Ela o olhou meio perdida. Será que não estava agradando? Mas estava escrito nas expressões dele, ela estava mais que agradando. Ele firmou os dedos em sua cintura, puxou-a para si, sentiu os seios eriçados prensados contra seu corpo, era quase possível contar-lhes as sardas, mas isso era a última coisa que ele iria fazer.

Ainda segurando firme, fez com que ela rolasse na maciez da grama. Iniciou uma serie de torturas com os lábios no pescoço da ruiva, utilizando a língua como carrasco. A medida que descia arqueava seu corpo, retesando-se.

As pontas dos dedos faziam círculos em volta das auréolas dos seios da moça... enquanto a boca se aproximava da região, estremecendo-a.

Ela inclinava os quadris, a medida que ele a tocava, num pedido mudo, quase implorando para que ele a penetrasse. Mas ele não entendia, ou fingia não entender.

Descia em direção a uma marquinha de nascença que a ruiva tinha próximo ao umbigo, aquela manchinha tinha um poder sobre ele, ele a entendia como um convite para descer mais.

E anos de educação Malfoy o ensinaram a nunca recusar um convite.

Entreabriu as pernas de Ginny, e baixou sua boca até o sexo inteiramente umedecido da garota. A língua brincava de acordo com os murmúrios soltados por ela... Ora rápidos ora clementes ansiando o roçar dos lábios dele.

A brincadeira ficava cada vez mais interessante, a respiração arfante da garota expunha isso bem. Mas o auge, foi quando o loiro introduziu um pouco da língua dentro dela. Ouve um estremecimento seguido de um grito lânguido de prazer. Essa era a deixa que ele precisava para penetrá-la. Sem esperar nem mais um segundo sequer, deitou-se sobre a ruiva, pondo-se dentro dela num gesto um tanto brusco e apressado, o que a fez gritar ainda mais.

Com investidas intensas, ele se mexia dentro dela. O Ritmo desacelerava na medida em que os sussurros aumentavam. Quanto mais ela clamava por ele, mais o movimento tornava-se vagaroso.

Ao constatar isso, resolveu apelar.

- Nossa! Malfoy, nunca o vi tão fraco quanto hoje! Onde está o gostosão, todo poderoso? Não estou sentindo na...

Não conseguiu completar a frase, ele quase a quebrou ao meio com uma investida. Agora sim, ela sabia que chegaria ao céu antes mesmo que aprendesse o caminho. Ele acelerou de forma contínua, deixando-a suada e trêmula. Ela sentia o quanto ele pulsava, e com aquela intensidade contorceu-se ... Chegando a querer que ele a matasse, aquilo era quase insuportável de tão prazeroso, quando num último suspiro afrouxou suas pernas e amoleceu, mas ele continuava remexendo, procurando seu ápice.

Que não tardou muito, depois de uma série de investidas bem apressadas, ele urrou de prazer, e se unindo a ela, juntando os corpos banhados de suor numa fraqueza ofegante.

Ginny sentiu o corpo cansado de Draco sobre o seu. Essa era uma sensação que ela apreciava: os poucos minutos em que Draco parecia totalmente entregue e indefeso, o calor dos seus corpos abrandando e a respiração dele contra sua pele. E agora ela podia acrescentar a sensação da grama roçando em sua pele.

Eles eram puro desejo. Embriagantes e inconseqüentes. Davam razão a suas luxurias quando estavam juntos. Pensamentos racionais não lhes preocupavam. Mas quando terminava, tudo parecia tão certo, que mesmo que quisessem, nenhuma racionalidade afetaria suas sensações.

Draco a fazia sentir viva, por mais que detestasse ter que admitir isso, e a possibilidade de perdê-lo a apavorava. Mostrando o quanto ela era vulnerável àquela situação. Imaginar Draco com outra, lhe dava vontade de retalhar em pedaços quem quer que fosse. Ele era só dela, pertencia apenas a ela, as marcas que deixou no corpo dele comprovavam isso. Cravou as unhas inesperadamente na cintura do loiro, fazendo com que ele se assustasse e pressionasse o corpo dela mais ainda com o seu.

Draco levantou a cabeça para encará-la.

- Mas você já que mais, pequena? Está tão insaciável hoje...

Ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele em uma tentativa de tirá-lo de cima dela.

- Querendo ficar por cima mais uma vez? – Draco deu um dos seus sorrisos e a olhou como se tivesse posse do seu corpo.

Ginny o tirou de cima dela, o frio a atingindo e fazendo-a repensar se não era melhor voltar para debaixo do corpo dele. Posicionou-se em cima dele e Draco ia trazê-la para encostar-se a seu peito, achando que ela havia mudado de posição por não agüentar seu peso.

No entanto ela manteve a cabeça levantada, seus dedos fazendo círculos no abdome dele. Lembrando-se claramente que ele havia chegado atrasado e não tinha esclarecido o motivo. Não havia nenhum outro cheiro no corpo dele que não fosse o seu, mas Draco era esperto o suficiente para apagar todas as pistas, caso mais alguém tivesse passeado pelo que pertencia a ela.

Voltou a olhá-lo, seus dedos rodando com força, esperando qualquer vacilo dele para castigá-lo. Draco tinha um sorriso petulante nos lábios, deliciado com a fúria que transpassava os olhos dela.

- Por que chegou atrasado, Draco?

- Estive ocupado – ele disse, não antes de parecer pensar um pouco e isso não passou despercebido aos olhos dela.

- Com quem? – os olhos dela faiscaram e ele riu em deboche.

- A única pessoa com quem estive ocupado foi com você, Ruiva – respondeu sem preocupação, seus braços enlaçando a cintura dela.

- Você está mentindo.

- Agora chega, Virginia! Você já está me irritando com esses ciúmes – e ele se sentou bruscamente, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo, o rosto avermelhado.

Fez menção de afastá-la de si e pegar suas roupas emboladas pela grama, mas Ginny segurou seus braços, tentando impor uma falsa força, Draco bufou irritado. Como ela tinha o poder de deixá-lo no céu e depois estragar tudo com poucas palavras? Até onde sabia, aquele era o papel dele. Mas não, Draco Malfoy se viu perdido a partir do momento que se envolveu com Ginny Weasley. E aquilo era terrivelmente perturbador.

- O que você tem de errado, garota? – esbravejou, tentando ignorar o toque dela queimando sua pele. Que não ficasse 'aceso' no meio de uma discussão era o que estava pedindo naquele momento – por mais que aquilo soasse estranho para ele. Quem já se viu? Draco Malfoy sem querer ficar 'aceso'?

- Você me faz esperar por horas, e eu que tenho algo de errado? Você é um idiota mesmo Malfoy! - disse irritada com aquele comportamento mesquinho dele.

- Já disse que estava ocupado! – ele estava sério e visivelmente chateado com sua desconfiança.

- Com que vadia? – perguntou baixo, os olhos perspicazes a qualquer vacilo dele.

Draco respirou fundo. Ele não admitia aquele tipo de cobrança, nunca havia permitido que alguém o tratasse assim. Em uma hora como aquela ele já teria se levantado, se vestido e ido embora, anotando mentalmente nunca mais sair com a garota.

Mas ela era diferente, ele já tinha admitido isso para si. Não para ela, pelo menos não com palavras, não era bom com aquilo, no entanto achava que seus gestos já eram o suficiente.

Mantendo seus olhos fixos aos dela, tentou passar certeza, mas nesse campo ele era inseguro. Afinal quem teria certeza em um Malfoy? Por um momento ele achou que ela fosse capaz disso, mas esse pensamento havia durado breves segundos.

- Sabe, você deveria parar com toda essa desconfiança se quiser que isso dê certo.

Ginny se retesou com que ele disse. Quer dizer que ele cogitava a possibilidade daquilo dar certo? Não... Aquilo deveria ser uma maneira de desviá-la do assunto.

Adivinhando seus pensamentos, Draco completou:

- Eu não estive com ninguém antes de vir para cá. Estava apenas terminando um pergaminho para McGonagall. Não estive com ninguém desde que estamos juntos. E se você não entendeu ainda, eu só faço isso com você. Apenas com você – disse com simplicidade, surpreendendo a si mesmo, muito mais do que a ruiva que parecia derreter em seus braços.

Mas ela ergueu a pose desafiadora, os olhos vasculhando os deles em busca da mentira naquelas palavras.

Draco cansado e enfurecido com tanta desconfiança a tirou do seu colo sem delicadeza e se levantou, pegando suas vestes espalhadas e as vestindo com pressa. Ginny fez o mesmo, só agora se dando conta de algo.

Não era todo dia que Draco falava aquele tipo de coisa. Não era todo dia que ele afirmava que só pertencia a ela.

Ele havia se vestido rapidamente, já que não havia sequer um botão para atrapalhá-lo, enquanto ela ainda estava terminando de encaixar aquelas coisinhas minúsculas e irritantes em sua própria blusa. Sem calçar suas meias e sapatos ela saiu atrás dele, os esquecendo ali. Até estar fora do castelo não se deu conta disso, mas ao entrar no castelo e sentir o piso frio, viu a loucura que estava fazendo. Bem, isso não importava agora.

Draco desceu para as masmorras muito mais a sua frente. Tentou acompanhá-lo e se não soubesse exatamente para onde ele estava indo teria se perdido nos corredores úmidos. Mais do que nunca seus pés reclamavam e depois que tudo estivesse certo ela ia fazer Draco aquecê-los e massageá-los, ah se ia!

Draco havia desaparecido, mas ela logo reconheceu a suntuosa estátua de pedra em forma de uma gárgula que guardava o quarto do monitor chefe. Disse a senha impacientemente e entrou dando de cara com um loiro sem camisa, cabelos assanhados e murmurando impropérios contra ela. Terrivelmente sexy, em seu jeito descontrolado. Talvez valesse a pena tirá-lo do sério mais vezes.

- Você esqueceu de algo, Weasley? –perguntou com fúria, levando a mão até a mecha de cabelo irritante que caia por cima dos olhos.

- Tem algo meu que está com você! –murmurou se aproximando. – Você pode me devolver?

Ele a olhou confuso. Sua raiva abrandando um pouco com a suavidade das palavras dela.

- Poupe-me Weasley. Eu nunca tomaria nada seu. Afinal, você nem ao menos tem nada de bom para ofertar. - queria feri-la.

- Você pode fazer melhor que isso, se quiser me afastar - ela aproximou-se, um sorriso escandalosamente safado nos lábios. – Mas na verdade eu quero que você faça aquele "_isso"_ apenas comigo.

- E para que? Para você desacreditar como fez agora pouco? Eu realmente acho que talvez não devamos seguir em frente. Se somente por eu chegar atrasado você tem ataques histéricos imagina se você me ver conversando com outra garota, afinal, temos que manter as aparências.

-Agora é tarde. não tem mais volta, Draco, eu não posso voltar atrás.

- E por que não?

- Oras, você é cego ou o quê?

Ele sabia, mas sinceramente preferia ouvi-la dizer.

Fez uma cara de confuso, e os cabelos caindo com certeza ajudavam.

- Eh.. eu.. eh.. eu.. eh.. eugostodevocê! - essa disse numa rapidez com medo de se arrepender. Estava se expondo. E aquilo a enfraquecia.

- Desculpe, mas eu não entendi o que você disse. - ele falou sarcasticamente.

- EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ DRACO EGOCÊNTRICO MALFOY! - ela sibilou coradíssima.

- Se eu dissesse que também gosto de você, você acreditaria?

Ela sorriu abertamente e murmurou:

- Definitivamente você poderia fazer algo mais convincente.

- Então vem aqui, pequena, que vou saber te convencer direitinho.

Sem nenhuma hesitação ela fez o que ele disse. Só o fato dele estar sem camisa já era motivo o suficiente para correr até ele e o encostar violentamente contra a parede. E foi o que ela fez.

Surpreso com a pressa e agonia da ruiva, Draco se viu pressionado contra a parede fria, fazendo contato com suas costas nuas. O corpo quente de Ginny contrastando com essa sensação. Segurou com força a cintura dela, levantando-a, enquanto ela enroscava seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, e o beijava com força, mordendo os lábios dele e sentido o gosto metálico de sangue slytherin.

Ele não tinha como negar, podiam ser diferentes, opostos, contraditórios e definitivamente brigões, mas a química que existia entre eles era simplesmente perfeita.

Deixou-se guiar pelos apelos da ruiva, sabia que era um tanto quanto explosivo, se fosse mais paciente com os caprichos dela poderiam nem ao menos ter brigado e o fato de ela ter vindo atrás dele, era um grande avanço para quem sabe um novo destino.

**..Fim..  
..****Ou seria um novo começo?..

* * *

**

**N/A da Cah:** Nhai, que coisa linda! Minha primeira short NC-17! E em harmonia com a minha amiguxa do core NAH!  
Sabe aquela música: "Você apareceu do nada.." Pois essa fic foi assim.. Do nada! De repente eu tinha milhões de coisas pra fazer não, estava com vontade de fazer nenhuma delas.. E fui pro Word.. o som ambiente ajudou muito! (Because of you, My humps, Don´t Cah, All mine..) Diga se de passagem! A coisa foi fluindo.. E thum.. Surgiu isso que vcs acabaram de ler! Nada premeditado.. mas sincronia total entre mim e Nah!  
O que foi ótimo, já que já tínhamos planos em escrever algo juntas... E agora vimos que juntas damos certo tão bem quanto separadas!  
Tbm, mandar um beijo especial pra Ly, que aturou minha crise inicial.. perguntando a cada secound se estava ficando bom ou não.. quase a deixando maluca no msn!  
Espero realmente que vc´s tenham gostado!  
E para que essa minha crise inspiradora perdure.. Não esqueçam: C  
liquem em:"Goooooooooooooooooooo" , e deixem uma review!  
:o)  
Bjoks, Cah!

**N.A da Nah:** Eu meio que cai de pára-quedas nessa fic. A idéia foi toda da Cah, a parte da NC também. Eu ainda sou muito tímida pra isso... rsrsrsrs! E minha trilha sonora foi All mine! Porque Portishead arrasa! Por falar nisso a sinopse é um trechinho da música. Agora eu to me perguntando como a Cah conseguiu escrever ouvindo My humps... ah, deixa pra lá!  
Um beijo pra Ly que aturou a Cah que fala mais que tudo! Um beijo pra Cah também por ter me chamado pra ajudar! Adoro-te, Cahzinha, você sabe! Você é o meu orgulhinho!


End file.
